Dragged Into It
by Frostypie901
Summary: Ashley, a 11 year old Trainer bored with her life in Hoenn, becomes a victim to an attack on the S.S. Tidal. Being dragged into a war between the Regions' leading criminal teams, she is forced to help the criminals of Team Flow, a new team rising up in the ranks. If Team Flow loses, so does she, with the punishment of a fate worse than death.
1. No Escape

***facepalm* This chapter was horrible.. I revised it, but before I did it made me look like an idiot. Flying to another city just to sail to the city I was just at... Jeez.  
**

* * *

It had been nearly two years since I left for my journey to beat the Champion of Hoenn. I haven't been able to train my Pokémon very effectively for a while, so I sat in the Pokémon Center and waited for my PokeNav to alert me that someone wants to have a rematch with me.

I had been in Lilycove City for a while now. I had done everything; beat all the Gyms, my father, the Elite Four, and even the Champion. The only thing I couldn't do was train. I needed to challenge the Battle Tower, of course, but it was hard to train when my team was so much above wild pokemon found mostly anywhere.

Then, as I looked at the map on the PokeNav, I remembered Mr. Briney. He had been pretty nice for the while I talked with him. He could be at his cottage.. Wait, no, he was made the captain of the S.S. Tidal, right?

So that's what I decided to do: Go train on the S.S. Tidal and talk with Mr. Briney. There wasn't much to do nowadays, being where I was right now and all.

I decided to go to the Lilycove Harbour to board the ship, and soon I was in front of the Slateport Harbor. I entered, and the fare lady let me into the ship. I decided to take a cruise to Lilycove City.

When I boarded, I saw Peeko and Mr. Briney right away. "Hi, Mr. Briney!" I shouted happily at him.

"Oh, Ashley! It's you. And I told you before, you can call me Captain Briney."

"Eh, I'm used to calling you Mr."

"Oh. Well then. Happy to talk to you! I'll be heading for the deck."

"See ya."

I entered one of the ship's cabins and battled someone named Joey.

He sent out a Whishcash, and I sent out Guardian, my Gardevoir.

"Guardian, use Shock Wave!" I had forgotten that Whishcash was a water-ground type.

She did as told, but it did nothing to the foe. _Argh... Stupid memory... _

Joey yelled, "Whishcash, use Mud Shot!"

The Whishcash used the move he was told to use, and Guardian went backwards a little, but stepped back up to fight.

"Use Phycic!" I commanded.

Guardian used Phycic, leaving the Wishcash barely getting up for more.

Joey patted his Pokemon's head. "Use Water Pulse," he said.

The foe did as told, and the ring of water hit Guardian, who began to look dazed.

_Confused.. just great._

"Guardian, switch out! Go, Toadie!"

I threw a pokeball, out of which came a Breloom.

"Toadie, use Sky Uppercut!" I loved to watch Breloom use that move.

He ran over to the Whishcash, uppercutting his chin and flipping him onto his back."Whiii..." the Whishcash called, obviously knocked out.

He grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Whishcash, return! Go, Machoke!"

"Choke! Ma!" it cried as it was sent out.

I decided to use my semi-strategy.

"Breloom! Use Leech Seed!" I cried.

He shot some large seeds at the Machoke, which instantly attached to it and grew on it, making it look like a walking shrub.

"Machoke! Use- " Joey shouted, but was interrupted by a large booming sound, almost like a bomb.

An alarm sounded, and a voice that sounded like Mr. Briney announced, "...We have appear to have a problem on the de-"

I heard a shriek of panic and another booming noise. _Holy heck, what's going on?_

"Please exit immedia-"

The booming noise again. I exited the cabin, and the whole wall in front of me was blown to pieces.

I threw a pokeball in the water. "Go, Riddle! Use Surf!"

Riddle appeared in the water, swimming, and I hopped on.

Joey, behind me, sent out his Whishcash again. He had probably used a Revive on it.

Joey told Whishcash to do the same, and he raced off ahead.

Riddle swam a ways away, somewhat left, and I looked at the wreckage. The grand ship was sinking, with no doubt.

Then a large figure moved around the corner of the ship. It appeared to be a large Pokémon. Riddle surfed closer, but we still couldn't get a good view of the figure.

Suddenly, another appeared. It began heading towards Me and Riddle. I tossed Muddy's pokeball into the water, too, because he knew Dive.

Muddy's pokeball sank in the water, and eventually Muddy emerged from it. He gave the pokeball in his mouth to me, along with Riddle's.

It approached closer, and seemed to be approaching, and something lowered from it.

I covered my ears. There was going to be pain, at the very least.

A closed my eyes, but I heard a distant boom.

I opened my eyes, and I observed that it had shot at the ship.

The ship was nothing but smoke and wreckage. Almost at once, the two figures, and a few more, apparently, zoomed off and out of sight. I saw Trainers fleeing with their pokemon, and I decided to help someone who was unfortunate enough not to have a pokemon that could swim.

I signaled Riddle to surfed there and Muddy followed us. We arrived at the ship, which was mostly sunken.

Only a few sharp edges were still above water, and there were just a few people left flailing. "You two need help?" I offered.

"Y-Yes please..." one said.

"Hop on my Swampert. He can swim the way back to Lilycove... Slateport is too far to swim to, y'know?"

"Yes... Th-Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Muddy lowered his back into the water, and the two people climbed onto his back.

I looked forward and concentrated on the open sea and looking for the first sight of Slateport City.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while, then I decided to speak to the two people.

"So... Uh... Do you two know each other?"

When there was no reply, I looked behind me. The first thing I saw was a robotic arm. It startled me so much I fell forwards into the water. The arm grabbed me, and Riddle was pushed up against me.

We were lifted into the air, and I looked up.

The figure was getting closer, or rather me and Riddle were being lifted towards it.

I looked down and saw the couple of people being grabbed by another arm of the same figure, or so I hoped it was the same one so I could be near Muddy.

_Looks like there's no escape now...  
_


	2. The Force of War

The next thing I knew I was lying next to Ashley. My fur was soaked to the core and I felt sore.

I looked around and saw thick iron bars that not even Earsplitter's Overheat could melt. There were other cells with other people and their Pokemon, some awake, some asleep. None looked injured, though, thankfully.

I decided to walk over to Ashley and shake her awake, and that's exactly hat I did.

Ashley shifted, grunting, then opened her eyes. She blinked at me. "Where are we?" she wondered aloud.

I was wondering the same thing. I went over and tried to use Ice Beam to freeze them and barged into them. The ice shattered but my body ran into the iron bar, causing a loud boom to echo across the room.

At that, a teenage-looking boy came into the room and glared at me. He shouted at me, throwing an object of some kind at me, "Shut up!"

A more official-looking woman came in and shooed him away with a stick of some sort. She then walked over to the cell and poked me with it.

A shock ran through my body. The stick felt cold and hot at the same time, and it left blisters underneath my fur.

I took a closer look at the woman. She was wearing a light blue, flowing dress decorated with white and dark blue patterns.

Ashley crawled over to me, took me back to the back of the cell against the white wall, and began stroking me. We were captured, prisoners of some sort... Ashley was trying to comfort me, I could tell, but I still fet unsettled by our surroundings.

The woman stood in the middle of the hallway between the rows of cells and shouted a wordless shout.

Most of the people woke up, but several Pokémon remained asleep, probably had fainted in battle and hadn't recovered yet.

She woman then began to shout again, but this time it was an explanation.

"Filthy Swinubs! Wake up!"

All of the people in sight woke up at that point, and a few more Pokémon woke too.

The woman began to shout once again. "Prisoners! You are in the presence of the great and powerful Commander Splocean! Bow down or suffer!"

She waited expectantly for the people and Pokémon to bow. Few did.

She walked over to a cell and shocked a Pokémon with her electric rod. It instantly bowed, along with one or two others in seprate cells.

She walked over to the cell next to us and hit the man next to his Machoke with the rod. He immediately bowed, screeching. He had looked tough too.

I knew better than to keep resisting. I rested my head on my outsretched hands, hearing a gasp from Ashley.

I heard footsteps, a smack, and a cry from Ashley. I poked my head up to look at her, only for it to be smacked with it, running a shock through my body. I returned to my bowed postistion and shut my eyes.

I heard a few other shreiks from people and Pokémon, and then Commander Splocean began to shout again.

"You seem to know our power now, don't you? Now then! You all are to bow down to Team Flow, for now we own you all! You are slaves of Team Flow, the most dastardly team of criminals! All oppositions must fall! Team Flow will rule all!"

"There is currently a war between all of us criminal teams... It seems to me that none of you idiots knew, even when we were right under your noses! Er.. well, we were actualy _above _your heads, but... Y-You get the point!"

"You are to serve us until the war is over! If we fall, so do you! You're fighting for your lives now, and you better reaize that!"

She walked over and grabbed me by the shoulder thoguh the bars. She shook me and threw me to the other side of the cell, away from Ashley. The world was black for a long time.

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was in something that looked like a wheel. It was closed in on all sides, with few holes for air and a cubby for what looked like store-bought Pokémon food. I hated that stuff.

I felt a shock on my belly, and I stood up, alarmed. The ground was electric! I began to run forward, because of the shock on my feet, and the wheel turned. It sped up so much that I tripped, in which the electricution of the wheel grew.

I was forced to run like this for the whole day, and the electricution stopped. My feet were blistered more than they had ever been, and my whole body hurt. My legs were sore for running nonstop and I had tripped so many times my flank was swelling up.

I didn't undestand the point of it, nor why there was an all-evil war, but I knew one thing for certain: I wasn't about to see daylight soon.


End file.
